


Untitled, post-regeneration ficlet

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [39]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 The Parting of the Ways, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Interlude, Post Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: @timepetalscollective: Eccleston bingo – big grin, fantastic, leather jacket





	Untitled, post-regeneration ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> @timepetalscollective: Eccleston bingo – big grin, fantastic, leather jacket

Rose sat in a silent vigil next to his side, willing this man with an unfamiliar face to awaken. An hour ago, Jackie had brought her a cup of tea, begging her to get some rest, but Rose didn’t want to leave the Doctor alone. Well, that wasn’t entirely the truth, but it was as close to it as she was willing to admit to her mother.

She didn’t want to leave the Doctor to find that he’d changed more than his appearance and had left her behind. She had, of course, directly gone against his wishes in going after him in the TARDIS, though how she’d managed to get there was a bit of mystery to her. But even though she had gone against him, she hoped that she would still be welcome on the TARDIS.

Rose couldn’t help but remember how large he’d grin when he was excited or how he took every opportunity to give her a hug. How he called everything and anything that he was enthusiastic about ‘fantastic’. (How he’d called her ‘absolutely fantastic’ just before he’d changed.) Huddled in a chair beside him, his leather jacket draped over her shoulder – the smell of which was indistinguishable to the man sleeping beside her – Rose waited for this new man to awaken. Rose waited – for the Doctor.


End file.
